


Data and the Kind of Help We Don't Need

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Helping, Lesbian Relationship, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Crusher told Data he needed to figure out lesbian sex by himself.  He presents her with the results of his research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data and the Kind of Help We Don't Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of the story "Beverly."
> 
> Love comments and questions. At least let me know you read it.

Beverly is sitting at a table in Ten Forward. She is waiting for Deanna so that they can get a bite to eat and a drink before they go to watch a choir concert put on by the children aboard the Enterprise. She's not really paying attention, just casually watching the people as they move around the room. 

Data sits in the seat across from her. "Oh hello Data" she says. "You startled me." He cocks his head and starts to ask what she meant when she waves at him to let it go. 

"So what are you up to tonight?" She asks. "Up to?" He queries. She sighs and tries again. "What are you doing tonight? Do you have plans?" "Ahhh" he says, "presently I am talking to you. I have no other plans at the moment.” She nods.   
"What are you up to Doctor?" He asks. She smiles at the android. "I’m waiting for Deanna and then we plan on going to the children’s concert". He nods but says nothing more. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was being bashful about whatever it is that he wishes to say to her. She smiles at him again, encouraging him to the point quickly. 

"Doctor" he starts "the other day you suggested that I 'figure out for myself' the biomechanics of…" "I remember!" she interrupts. Data nods. "I took your advice Doctor and I have discovered some very interesting things." "Really" she says, though she’s not entirely sure if she wants him to continue. "Yes. For instance, many cultures accept homosexual behavior between two women to be normal. Including your own Human culture, although that has not always been the case". "Interesting" she says, hoping that he gets on with it before Deanna arrives. "Yes doctor" he continues, completely unaware of the not so subtle cues she's giving him. "I have made a list for you of the many ways that you can pleasure your partner." He slides a tablet across the table to her. 

Beverly shakes her head. "This isn't exactly what I meant Data." He looks  
Confused. "I do not understand Doctor? Do you not wish to know how to pleasure Counsellor Troi sexually?" Beverly presses her hand to her forehead. "Of course Data. It's just that, I mean I don't need a manual. It's, um. It’s pretty self-explanatory isn't it?" Data raises an eyebrow. "I would not know Doctor." 

Over Data's shoulder, Beverly sees Deanna enter the room. Deanna stops and scans, looking for her. She spots Beverly and smiles. Beverly smiles back. Data looks confused again "Doctor? Is everything ok?" He pauses for a second. "Ahhh, Counsellor Troi has arrived." Beverly nods. "Perhaps I should leave you alone then". Beverly nods again. "Very well. Goodbye Doctor" he says as he stands. He reaches for his tablet where it is lying in the middle of the table. Before he can lift it, Beverly puts her hand on top of it. "Why don't you let me hold onto that for a while" she says as Deanna slides into the seat next to her.


End file.
